chessgame_of_the_godsfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Gods
This is a list of the gods and goddesses that play a role in the chessgame. Canon Bacchus/Dionysus: Carl the Griffin. Deceased. Originally a bully of Griffin Celestia - Piece: Knightmare the Changeling "Chichigami" (Paio II) - Piece: Boots "America" the Dray Eris. Piece: Zeta the Cynogriffin Hades. Piece: Griffin the Griffin Lady Luck. Piece: Ace the Saytr Lauren Faust. Piece: Drake the Draconequus Loki. Piece: Celt the Bugbear Malice. Piece: Ivan the Zebra The Morgan. Piece: Elizabeth D Bellum (Harpy) Io the Ninefold Dragon/Nicol Bolas. Piece: Silas the Draconian Oman. ( His Real Name is Igor ) Piece: Daniel Fortesque the Stalfos Oponn. Piece: Marty Stu the Tirek Spawn Princess Cadance. Piece: Mimic Selune. Piece Rumor the Shade Tzeentch. Piece: Fudge the Minotaur (In progress) Category:All Category:Characters Category:God Category:Canon Category:Noncanon Category:Unsorted Category:Deuterocanon Prequel Discord. Piece: Guffaw the Draconequus Eliahcus. Piece: Ragnarok the Dragon Eunomia. Piece: Callistephus the Cynogriffin Grogar. Piece: Alderam the Polymorph Lauren Faust. Piece: Megan the Human Odin. Piece: George the Human Pan. Piece: Anders the Thorn Golem Seshat. Piece: Andras the Cynogriffin Tirek. Piece: Scorpan the Demon Category:All Category:Characters Category:God Category:Canon Category:Noncanon Category:Unsorted Category:Deuterocanon Deuterocanon Athena. Piece: Missy the Cow Coralis, Piece: Adam the Iron Golem Deceit: Oiginally Twigleaf's Chessmaster Discord. Piece: Echo the Diamond Dog Erebus. Piece: Gunhaver the Night Shade Inugami. Piece: Aoi the Lunar Wolf Hercules. Piece: Carl the Creeper Hermes. Piece: Cole the Anung Un Rama Morpheus. Piece: Jazz the Cat Nayru. Piece: Omnius the Werehog Princess Celestia. Piece: Sir Knightmare Demonbane Princess Luna. Piece: Ember the Dragon; Captain Ferris Oxhide Somnambula. Piece: "Mango" Jack Khajit the Bast Terra. Piece: Twigleaf, the Timberwolf Watcher. Piece: Alif the Sphinx (In progress) Category:All Category:Characters Category:God Category:Canon Category:Noncanon Category:Unsorted Category:Deuterocanon Non-canon Burijas. Piece: Idilah the Fire Djinn Chaos. Piece: Truenis the Ventolian Discord. Piece: Jack Daniel the Dreamkeeper Disharmony. Piece: Havoc. Elune. Piece: Rune the Worgan Karma. Piece: Jace the Automaton Odin Allfather . Piece(s): Garmr the Callicantzaros; Skuld the Valkyrie Luna Princess Luna. Piece: Razor the Argonain Styx. Piece: Arrell the Windigo Tirek. Piece: Hygorrkon Treyia. Piece: Felix the Cat (In progress) Category:All Category:Characters Category:God Category:Canon Category:Noncanon Category:Unsorted Category:Deuterocanon Unsorted Apollo. Piece: Cedar the Phoenix Aphrodite. Piece: Sam the Redacted The Cadenza Brothers. Piece: Aniseed Vortexmouth the Parasprite Thor. Piece: Talion the Nightwalker The Doctor. Piece: Rorke the Anubite Skeleton Mercury. Piece: Marc the Spirit Gravelord Nito. Piece: Lazarus Bane Necore. Piece: Jon the Bonelord Princess Luna. Piece: Zeeslang the Sea Serpent King Sombra. Piece: Penny the Husky. Quetzalcoatl. Piece: Alex the Redacted Thor. Piece: Tim the Rhinotaur TIVO. Piece: Zack the Chimera Uller. Piece: Conner the Tree Ent (In progress) Cancelled/Dead Amaterasu. Piece: Michiko the three tailed Kitsune The Basilisk collective. Piece: Rook the Gargoyle Concord. Piece: Salazar the Basilsk Death. Piece: S'Gosa the Sload Grogar. Piece: Disdain the Kirin Lyssa. Piece: Siktral the Dragon Nut. Piece: Damien O'Conner the Devil Imp Ungehorsam. Piece: Cinder the Cyndaquil Victoria. Piece: Vixen the last One Zirheal. Piece: Stormjaw the Sandgator Category:All Category:Characters Category:God Category:Canon Category:Noncanon Category:Unsorted Category:Deuterocanon